1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that electrically connects two objects to be connected, and an electrical connection device including this connector.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, JP 2014-010949A discloses a connector such as that shown in FIG. 1 as a connector that electrically connects two objects to be connected. This connector has two female terminals (a first female terminal and a second female terminal). The first female terminal comes into contact with a first male terminal provided in one object to be connected, while the second female terminal comes into contact with a second male terminal provided in the other object to be connected.
In the above-described connector, the first female terminal and the second female terminal are joined to each other by an elastic joint piece so as to have vibration resistance. This elastic joint piece is configured to allow the first female terminal and the second female terminal to be independently displaced relative to each other in a direction in which the male terminals are to be inserted and removed. Thus, vibration resistance of the female terminals that are brought into contact with the male terminals respectively connected to the two objects to be connected having different vibration patterns can be improved.
However, even when a connector such as that described above is employed, there are cases where vibration resistance is insufficient.